bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Lyle the Kindly Viking
Lyle the Kindly Viking is the fifteenth episode of VeggieTales. The first story is a retelling of "Hamlet", while the main feature is a parody of a Gilbert and Sullivan comic opera. Plot Countertop Intro Bob and Larry are on the countertop once again, explaining that they've gotten a lot of letters asking questions regarding the subject of sharing. However, Archibald Asparagus shows up and asks Bob and Larry let him host the show for a chance, in an attempt to want to add culture and class to the show. Bob has no other choice now but to let Archibald take over the show, like the time Jimmy and Jerry attempted to put on a show. Archibald, now accompanied by Jean Claude and Phillipe, attempt to retell the classic story of "Hamlet", but Jean Claude explains to him that they couldn't find "Hamlet" anywhere, so they decided to substitute with a near-similar story entitled "Omelet". Despite his insistence that this is not the right story, Archibald has no other choice now but to present "the no-so classic story, Omelet". Omelet (see Main Page for full Plot) Lyle The Kindly Viking Archibald then explains to the viewers that he has reason to believe that the famous composers Gilbert and Sullivan composed one more musical before their deaths, before it could ever be staged. Jean Claude and Phillipe then bring in the book, which is entitled "Lyle the Kindly Viking". Archibald then narrates, explaining that there once lived a band of Vikings who lived by the sea. Two women named Mabel and Penelope show up, asking each other how the other is doing, before wondering where their husbands are. The two then sing about how they married vikings, "the terrors of the sea". Soon, the Vikings, consisting of the leader Olaf (played by Mr. Nezzer), Ottar (played by Bob the Tomato), Sven (played by Larry the Cucumber), Harold (played by Jimmy Gourd), Erik (played by Jerry Gourd), and Bjorn (played by Mr. Lunt) return from their expedition of pillaging a bunch of stuff, before they also start singing about how as Vikings, they enjoy plundering a bunch of stuff, such as "gold and jewels and a shiny suit and a giant screen TV to boot". Archibald then narrates that what the Vikings are actually doing is taking stuff from others, also adding that their boats were so fast that no one could be able to catch them. Then, he also explains that not all of the Vikings were involved in this unfortunate practice, there was actually one, in particular, named Lyle. Lyle (played by Junior Asparagus) then goes out on his own expedition on the sea, which confuses the other Vikings. Olaf then starts singing about how Lyle does not fit the style of the Vikings, telling Harold and Erik that for a long time, the law of stealing stuff from others has been made clear. After Olaf finishes his song, he hops off, followed by Harold and Erik. However, Sven and Ottar decide to follow after Lyle, being careful not to get too close to him. Lyle then returns to the exact same monastery that the Vikings raided before, where Sven and Ottar witness Lyle sharing a bag of potholders and a bag of money that the other Vikings gave him with the lead monk (played by Pa Grape) and his group of pea monks. The pea monks then thank Lyle in song for sharing with them. This confuses Sven and Ottar very much, before they return home to wait for Lyle. When Lyle returns home, Sven and Ottar confront him and tell him in a song that he should stop what he's doing and that Vikings rule the sea and never give things back. Lyle then explains to them in a song that when he shares, he gets his share of friends. After Lyle finishes singing, Sven and Ottar realize that Lyle's method may be a lot better than Olaf's method after all, before realizing that Lyle would be in big trouble if Olaf learned what he was really doing. Because of this, Sven and Ottar vow to keep Lyle's secret safe – which, according to Archibald, is easier said than done. The next day, as the Vikings are heading out to raid the monastery once again, Ottar discovers that Lyle is already at the monastery before they are, and that he and Sven have to distract Olaf before he discovers what's going on. Ottar then distracts Olaf by telling him through song that there is a fish with a bunch of pretty colors all over his scales. Sven then sings to Olaf that there is a turtle wearing pink pajamas while riding on a llama and chasing a herd of giant squid. Unfortunately, Olaf doesn't believe him, and he and the other Vikings soon discover Lyle leaving the monastery, as well as the potholders and the money that he gave to the monks. This angers Olaf, just as a storm starts up. Lyle continues rowing until he is confronted by Olaf, who grumpily asks Lyle in song what he's doing, before he starts to tear up the sails on Lyle's boat and throws away the oars, which leaves Lyle drifting away in the sea. However, a large tidal wave, which had been brought up by the storm, knocks over the Vikings' boat, which causes them to fall into the sea. Another wave knocks over Lyle's boat, knocking him into the sea as well. The monks then throw a life ring out into the sea to save Lyle, which the Vikings witness, as they begin to realize that Lyle's method is better than theirs. Lyle then has the monks help him to save the rest of the Vikings from the storm, bringing them to safety. The storm then clears away just as the Vikings have been brought back to shore. The Vikings then thank the monks in song for saving them from the storm, and that from now on, they will share with others instead of taking from others. After the Vikings finish singing, Sven asks if they can't be Vikings anymore, but the lead monk tells him that it won't be necessary, but they will have to change their song. As a result, all of the Vikings then sing a reprise of the "We're Vikings" song, but this time, singing about sharing with others and that they are known as "the sharers of the sea". Sven then sings that he needs to go to the bathroom before Ottar tells him that he can just talk before the story ends. Countertop Outro After Archibald closes up the book, he discovers that the story was actually written by Gilbert Jones and Sullivan O'Kelly, instead of the real Gilbert and Sullivan. This angers Archibald very much before he starts chasing after Jean Claude and Phillipe in an attempt to catch them thinking that they tricked him, while running past Bob and Larry, who are now standing next to Qwerty. When Bob explains that they're with Qwerty to talk about what they've learned today, the "What Have We Learned" song starts up again, before Larry asks Bob if Archibald and the French Peas will be alright, to which Bob replies that they'll be just fine. The song then starts up again after that. After the song ends, Bob explains that Prince Omelet learned that when we share, it makes us and the people around us feel good, while Larry also explains that Lyle taught all the Vikings that even though sharing doesn't get you more stuff, it gets you even more friends, which is even better. Qwerty then brings up the verse, which is "And do not forget to do good and to share with others, for with such sacrifices God is pleased. Hebrews 13:16". After Bob and Larry sign off, Archibald and the French Peas are still going nuts, and a crashing sound is heard as a plate with an omelette stuck on it rolls by. Larry tells Bob not to look at the madness (without explaining why), but Bob doesn't care, and tells him to roll the credits (which he doesn't do often in the series) before the episode ends. Characters *Bob the Tomato (Ottar) *Larry the Cucumber (Sven) *Archibald Asparagus *The French Peas (Two Servants) *Junior Asparagus (Lyle) *Jimmy Gourd (Omelet, Harold) *Jerry Gourd (Polonius, Erik) *Mr. Lunt (Ophelia, Bjorn) *Mr. Nezzer (Olaf) *Pa Grape (Lead Monk) *Qwerty *Percy Pea *Scooter Carrot (Horatio) *Art Bigotti *Miss Achmetha *Apollo Gourd *Mabel (Olaf's Wife) *Penelope (Harold's Wife) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *''Classy Songs with Larry'': Larry's High Silk Hat *We're Vikings *What's Up With Lyle *Dear Monks *Not So Fast *Look Olaf *What Do You Think You're Doing *Share of Friends *Dear Monks (Reprise, final part only) *Share of Friends (Reprise) *We're Vikings (Reprise) *What Have We Learned Home media It was first released to DVD and VHS on March 24th, 2001 by Word Entertainment and for the mass market on both formats by Lyrick Studios on August 14 of that same year. In 2002, Warner Home Video reprinted it. In 2003, Warner Home Video reprinted it again as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. In 2004, Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder reprinted it. Fun Facts Moral *Sharing is caring. *Don't judge a book by its cover. Trivia *This episode was made after sharing became the most demanded topic for an episode in a BigIdea.com poll. This was referenced at the beginning of the episode. *The episode's original title was "Ivan the Benevolent Viking". *The original version was shown on Qubo around 2006, and they didn’t change a single thing. This marks the only episode to do such a thing. *This was the first episode for several things: **This is the first episode Tim Hodge directed. **This is the first episode to be in a different frame rate (although the content is always in the main North American NTSC region), and has been kept the way ever since (with the exception of compilation videos and personalized DVDs). **The first VeggieTales episode to be released on both VHS and DVD. **The first episode to use the VeggieTales intro from 2001-2003. **The first episode where someone says "Let's See If The Bible Says Anything". **The first episode to be dubbed in Spanish since The Toy That Saved Christmas. **The first episode to feature new graphics. This was primarily because the staff was working on Jonah at the time. **The first episode where its mass-market release is released three days after its Christian bookstore release. **This was the first time since Are You My Neighbor? to feature two stories with a silly song in the middle. *This was the last episode for several things: **The last time Larry had a lisp. He would later get it again in The Lost Tooth, though it's because of his tooth being missing. **The last episode to use most of the same crew from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. ***Like with the 1997 Lyrick Studios VHS of Are You My Neighbor?, the Lyrick Studios logo is nowhere to be seen on the DVD, other than on the back cover and disc label. **The last episode to feature the original Silly Song title card. **The last regular episode to air before the terrorist attacks on the United States. **The last regular episode until The Ballad of Little Joe. **It's also the last episode where Archibald's monocle barely had any glass in it. * In the original alternative opening for the story of Lyle, Archibald talks about other musicals done by Gilbert and Sullivan along with poster recreations for said musicals. (See Real World References) **The posters did eventually make it into The Star of Christmas. *This episode uses both water and rain effects, as well as spotlight. Tim Hodge states that this was practice for the crew during production of Jonah, as stated above. *Sven hopping on the oars was a gag by Marc Vulcano. *The pea in Olaf's helmet was done by Joe McFadden. *The kids at Big Idea Productions voiced the pea monks. This included: **Alexias Brancroft, Tom Bancroft's daughter **Gretchen Heinecke, Kurt Heinecke's daughter **Abbey and Matthew Hodge, Tim Hodge's daughter and son **Shelby Vischer, Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer's daughter **Tayler Vulcano, Marc Vulcano's daughter *In the progression reel, the kid pea who gets tossed over had Percy's voice rather than what he had in the final. It's suggested the kid voices weren't added until the final version. *Most of the Vikings have horns on their helmets. The only ones that don't are Ottar (Bob), Harold (Jimmy), and Lyle (Junior). * There was a deleted outtake after Lyle sings his solo, he falls over backwards, but gets back up. This can be seen in the behind the scenes on the DVD (see image). *In the credits, the headings for each sections of the teams were translated to Norwegian. The only one they couldn't translate was for "editing", so they called it "Nadaavclubjen". Tim stated this name was to notify the producer that they're not an AV (handles videotapes and projectors) club. *Omelet will return in Englishman with an Omelet, and Lessons from the Sock Drawer. *Larry's High Silk Hat will return in The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Lessons from the Sock Drawer, and If I Sang A Silly Song. *This episode can be featured in Bob Lends a Helping Hand, Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!, and Growing Generous Kids!. *The scene of Sven tripping over Ottar was animated by Robert Ellis. *The TV version of this has The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill (and Came Down with All the Bananas). *This won the Best Animated Direct-to-Video Release award at the 2001 World Animation Celebration. Remarks *When Archibald is behind the changing screen, you can see a bit of him and his clothes magically appear. *Archibald can read the names on the book sleeve, despite the fact that the names weren't visible when the Peas brought the book earlier. *In Take 38, Archibald objected the idea of VeggieTales. Here, he's eager to be a host. In the commentary for Princess and the Popstar, it is revealed that he changed from the character he started out as. *After Lyle places the gold in his bag, he leaves the scene almost at the end of the steps. However, in the next scene, he's on the middle step. Tim Hodge pointed out this error on the commentary. *The screenshots on the DVD have the skies blue. But in the actual video, they are purple. *Sven shrugs despite the fact that he has no arms. *Ottar and Sven both break the fourth wall acknowledging they're in a musical. *Despite being in the water, Lyle and the other Vikings don't seem to be wet. *This is the only episode (barring the silly song) where the songs did not appear in any music album. **However, We're Vikings appeared on Pirates' Boat Load Of Fun and Look Olaf appeared on Junior's Playtime Songs. *The credits state that it was released in 2000, but it didn't release until March 2001. Goofs *On some versions of the DVD cover, the background image is messed up. *Archibald's mouth doesn't move in the close-up when he starts talking about Lyle. *When Jerry sings the line "Wherever we go, sharing happily" in the "We're Vikings" reprise, it's Jimmy's voice that's heard. Inside References *Archibald recalled the events from King George. *One of the shields on the viking ship is Larry-Boy. Real World References *Sonny and Cher were a popular couple during the mid to late 20th century. They broke up in 1977. A caricature of Sonny appeared in the original version of Love My Lips before his death in 1998. *The game Omelet and Percy were playing is Battleship. *In the teaser trailer from the last episode, the narrator mentions "Fiddler on the Roof" and "The Sound of Music". *Olaf would later be a name of a snowman in the Disney film Frozen and it's sequel Frozen 2 Fast Forward *This wasn't the last time Mr. Lunt would crossdress. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:2000s Episodes Category:VCD Category:Episodes produced by Big Idea Category:In-house productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Episodes focusing on Junior Asparagus Category:2000s VeggieTales Episodes Category:Lyrick Studios